Last Christmas
by twilightHDfan
Summary: Arthur escapes from Camelot to drown his sorrows in a goblet of, what the barmaid tells him is, egg nog. He didn't expect to meet a barman who could maybe help heal his broken heart. ONE-SHOT


**A/N** - Written in response to Day 3 prompt at merlinadvent. Umm, so in this story Merlin didn't come to Camelot before Arthur was king, Morgana is still good and ... you'll have to just go with the (very fast) flow. Hope you enjoy!

AMAM

**Last Christmas**

AMAM

Holding onto his goblet, Arthur watched as people walked in and out of the tavern, none of them paying him any mind, all just going about their evening, happy that it was almost Christmas, one day that brought together all the people they loved.

Snorting, Arthur took a swig of his drink, leaning back further into the wall. He had ridden out of Camelot earlier that day, knowing that he couldn't do this back home, that people would notice him, would be curious why their king was sitting in the tavern, staring sullenly at all the happy people going past.

Taking another sip of his drink, he looked down at the strange concoction. Egg Nog, the barmaid had called it. It was odd, and yet he couldn't help but enjoy it, the creaminess and the bite of the alcohol making him feel warm inside.

Last Christmas he'd been planning to spend it with … Gwen. He swallowed hard even just thinking her name, the hurt still there, still making it hard for him to breath at times. He still remembered walking into the room, grinning because he had found her the perfect present, something that she would love.

Only to freeze as he'd seen the woman he'd loved kissing one of the people he trusted the most, one of his own knights. Shaking the image away, he glared down at the table. The only thing that he had been happy about that Christmas was that at least he'd found out before they'd gotten married.

If he'd found out after … well, best not to think of those things.

"Another fill, Sir?"

Looking up at the low voice, Arthur met bright blue eyes, not missing the slight hint of concern in them, the small encouraging smile on the man's face. He suddenly felt even more warm inside, feeling a flush run across his cheeks as he took in the whole man, his messy raven hair, his oddly coloured clothes, brown pants, with a blue shirt and red neckerchief.

Nodding, he indicated with his hand.

"I hope you don't mind," the man said, taking his cup and filling it up. "But whoever she, or he, is, they're not worth it."

Snorting, Arthur took the cup, taking a large gulp.

"Thanks for the advice," he murmured, hoping the man would take the hint and leave.

The man gave him a grin, the sight of it making Arthur take a double take, the other man's grin becoming blinding, making his stomach flop around, before he turned and walked away. Watching him, Arthur couldn't help but smile when he saw him almost trip over, the man's lanky frame would make you think that he was graceful, but clearly the man wasn't.

The night didn't seem as depressing after that, the barman, iMerlin/i, he'd told Arthur his name was when he'd come over the third time to give Arthur some more egg nog, making something ease in Arthur, the emptiness in his chest less.

Finishing the last of his drink, Arthur decided that he should probably head back to Camelot, his knights and advisors no doubt running around in a panic looking for him. Disappearing without a word wasn't his smartest idea, especially with the enemies Camelot still had.

"Leaving?"

Looking up, Arthur couldn't help the dopey grin that crossed his face, looking at the blinding grin Merlin always seemed to have when he looked at him.

"I should probably get back," he replied, pulling his cloak on. It was one of his warmest one's, something Morgana had given him a few years back.

"Where's home?" Merlin asked, Arthur momentarily distracted by the yellow glow that seemed to have surrounded Merlin's blue eyes for a moment.

Maybe he'd drunk a bit more than what he should have.

"Camelot," Arthur replied without thinking.

Yep, way more then he should've.

"But, but there's a blizzard out there," Merlin said, his eyes wide, as he stepped forward, worry clear on his face.

"Don't be ridiculous, _Mer_lin," Arthur replied, rolling his eyes, shaking off the dizziness that followed. "It's just a bit of snow."

"A bit of … that is not a _bit_ of snow!" Merlin exclaimed. "Have you seen how much there is out there?"

"I'll be fine," Arthur said, moving past Merlin and out the door.

Standing in the door way, Arthur watched the snow falling, feeling more at peace with himself right then, then he had since before last Christmas.

"How is that a _bit_ of snow?"

Arthur couldn't stop the grin that crossed his face, as he turned around and took in Merlin as he walked out of the tavern, door closing behind him, silence surrounding them. Looking up at the snow, Arthur's eye was caught by something hanging just over the door way.

"Mistletoe," he said quietly, seeing Merlin looking up out of the corner of his eye.

Arthur would later try and convince himself that the only reason he did what he did next was because he was drunk, even if he still thought about it, thought about Merlin, while he was lying in his bed at night.

Taking a step forward, Arthur heard Merlin take a sharp breath, his blue eyes a little wider as Arthur reached out and cupped one of his cheeks, his other hand reaching behind Merlin's head to grip his neck gently, fingers running through the silky strands.

"What are you doing?" Merlin whispered, his eyes flicking down to Arthur's mouth, before meeting his eyes again.

"There's just something about you, Merlin," Arthur replied, before leaning forward and slanting his mouth over the other man's, slowly moving his lips, before letting his tongue swipe over Merlin's mouth. He was surprised when he heard a low groan, even more so when Merlin's hands came up to grip his shirt, pulling them closer together, Merlin opening his mouth and letting Arthur's tongue explore.

Groaning, Arthur pushed Merlin back until the other man's back hit the wall, their mouths continuing their hungry kisses, tongues twining together as they rocked against each other.

Finally, Arthur pulled back, looking at the swollen red lips, before slowly pulling away, unable to stop the grin that crossed his face as he looked at the mess Merlin was now.

"Merry Christmas, Merlin," Arthur murmured quietly, knowing he had to get home, although part of him wanted to stay.

"Merry Christmas, Arthur," Merlin replied, grinning at him.

"I should go," Arthur said, moving over to where his horse was waiting inside its little stall near the tavern.

Merlin followed him, his eyes almost glowing gold when the door opened from the tavern, other revellers leaving.

As if to just prove Arthur right, the snow stopped then, Arthur grinning as he looked up.

"See I told you," Arthur said.

Merlin shrugged one shoulder, sticking his hands in his pockets as he looked down at his shoes.

"Maybe I'll see you around," Merlin said, glancing up at him once, before looking down at his shoes again.

"Maybe," Arthur replied, taking in the bar man one last time, before nudging his horse on, not looking back at the man who had helped save him from a Christmas full of bad memories.

**END**


End file.
